Heretofore, inline control valves have been provided having a fixed diverter member or plug positioned centrally of the flow passage with the fluid passageway between the diverter member and the adjacent outer housing having a uniform cross sectional area generally equal to the cross sectional area of the upstream and downstream flow passages to provide equal flow about the diverter member. A sleeve of a generally cylindrical shape is normally provided as a closure member for sealing against the fixed diverter member. The sleeve moves in a longitudinal direction between open and closed positions relative to the fixed diverter member.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,4 16,787 dated Mar. 4, 1947, shows an inline control valve in which a fixed plug is mounted centrally of the flow passage and has a sleeve movable between open and closed positions relates to the fixed plug. The sleeve is urged by a separate source of pressurized fluid into a closed position against the fixed plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,466 dated Mar. 25, 1952 shows a multi-stage sleeve valve having a fixed diverter member with a pair of discs to provide a two stage seating of the sleeve against the fixed diverter member. Pressurized fluid from a separate fluid source urges the valve into sealing engagement with the fixed diverter member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,206 shows a magnetic control valve in which the sleeve is fixed and a movable inline valve member forms the closure member and moves between open and closed positions relative to a fixed annular seat. A magnetic coil surrounds the valve member and the valve member forms a magnetic armature so that upon energizing of the magnetic coil, the valve member moves to a closed position. The outer annular seat does not move and does not form a movable closure member.